Homecoming Queen
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: Bella has an unexpcted visitor coming to stay for awhile.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters other then the one's I create.**

**I hope you all like it. It's my firts Twlight attempt. **

**Alice's POV:**

_The night was dark, and cold. Snow was slowly falling from the sky, landing delicately on her pale white skin. She looked yup to the sky, her electric green eyes focusing on one flake or another. Her breathing slow but menacing. Her hair long and beautiful. She whispered something, to soft for human ears, "Bella."_

The vision had been a mesmerizing thing. The way this strange girl looked, the way her eyes looked against her pale skin, it was like she was searching, or like she was lost. I knew Edward had seen it, I could hear him running now. Faster then I though possible, then he was there, face to face with me.

"Alice, who was that, in you're vision?" He asked, the panic leaking out.

"I don't know, Edward. I don't think she's any harm." I replied, calmly.

"Do you think she'll come looking for us?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't know. You know as much as I do."

"This is exactly what we need. An army of new born vampire's and Victoria after her. Now we have to worry about this nomad?" He ranted as he walked away.

"_I don't think she's a vampire, Edward. Her eyes…were too human to be a vampire." _I thought. Knowing he would hear me, clear as a bell.

I ran off to find Jasper, I needed to see him. On my run I couldn't help but think about this mystery girl. I know she'll be showing up soon, but I wonder if she's a threat to us, or if she knew Bella and was only looking to see her.

**Sahara POV:**

The vision had been as clear as day. The psychic one had seen me, I had seen her. The boy would be a problem, his speed, wouldn't so much be the problem, I know I can out run him in a heart beat. His mind would be the problem. He can't know about me yet, if I came unprepared he would hear me miles away. I had to go visit Reneta, I need to be investable to the mind. I wonder what Bella would think of me? I've been hiding for this long, afraid of what she would make of me, only to find she's planning to marry the boy. What had the little one called him, Edwin? No, Ed…ward? Yes, that seems right, Edward. He must be planning to change her, but when? Where does Jacob fit into this mess? I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. I guess I should start my way toward Italia. Aro would be pleased to see me, I haven't visited for a while.

**Edward's POV:**

As soon as I saw it I was running to Alice. This girl new my Bella, she had whispered her name, too low, she was a nomad. So what would she want with Bella? When I got to Alice she had very little answers for me. It frustrated me greatly. So, I ran back to my love. My Bella.

"Edward, what was that about?" She asked, fear evident in her beautiful voice.

"It was nothing. Alice had a vision, I went to make sure she was okay." I relied, knowing I shouldn't tell her this, I couldn't help it. My curiosity getting the better of me, maybe Bella did now this strange girl.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" She said, used to danger coming her way.

"No, not really, but yes at the same time, it was more about a girl who knows you." I told her, her eyes going wide.

"EDWARD! What was her name! What did her eyes look like!" She shouted at me, she obliviously knew something.

"Bella, calm down. We don't know her name yet, but her eyes were a…well they were a green colour, they looked almost like they were burning. Electric even, electric green, I guess you could call it. Do you know her?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me again.

"She's my dead sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Bella's POV:

"Bella," Edward's voice shook. That can't be good. Sahara has been dead for years though, so why would he have that look on his face?

"How old was she?" He finished, the anger seeping through his clenched teeth, that can't be good.

"Um, she's been dead for years. We were twins, she was taken form the hospital. My parents never found out with happened, until four or five years after. By then my dead was dedicated to his job and my mom and I were in Phoenix. The kidnapper wrote them a letter and dropped it at Charlie's house. It said that she killed herself because she couldn't bare the pain of not having her big sister around." I was sobbing by then, having to remember these horrible words. If I could have traded places with her I would have, in a heart beat.

"He wrote in the letter where she was buried. My dad had her moved to the graveyard here, in Forks. My little baby sister, I swear if I there was anything I could have done. I would have." The pain was so horrible, I'm sure if Jasper were here it would have killed him.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I don't think you're sister is dead. I think," he paused, he sound worried. That is NOT good.

"What is it Edward? What do you think?"

"I...I think she's un-dead, Bella. I think she's one of us. The person in Alice's vision was at least 18 maybe even 20." He said, looking at me like I was about to freak out. In truth, I was. I could feel the anger bubbling up, about to boil over.

"NO!" I screamed! The little baby that I remember from the photo's the kidnapper sent with the letter couldn't be a vampire, not for so long with coming to find her real family. I got up and ran down stairs, hunting for some of them. I know Charlie had some, I had my favorite one of her. She had her long hair pulled into a loose pony tail in front of her, she was wearing a deep red jumper, standing in front of an old oak tree. The sun just barely peeking threw the branches to light up her little face, making her eyes look like they were on fire. I knew Edward was right behind me, probably wondering what the hell I was doing.

"I'm looking for a picture of her. So you can see that she not the person in Alice's little vision. She can't be and I refuse to believe that she is! She would have contacted us if she were still alive." I ranted as I searched for the damn picture.

"Bella, if she was or is a vampire, she wouldn't have come looking for you, not if she loved you, at all. If she had told you what she was and the Volturi found out, you would all be dead. So she suffered alone, until now. That's it Bella! She knows you're going to become one of us, so she's trying to find you!" He started yelling, if he were right that would change everything! I finally found the picture I was looking for.

"Did she look like that?" I asked him, already knowing the answer to my question.

"Yes, you have the same hair." He answered, handing the photo back. I slipped into my pocket, "I want to talk to Alice." I said, already walking to the door.

Sahara's POV:

It took me a few months to be prepared to see her, but I was finally ready. Driving through the night to find her, my big sister. I wonder what she looks like. I hope she likes me, what if she doesn't, what if she doesn't believe me and tells me to go away? No, she wouldn't do that, the little pixie one would love me anyway. I mean other then my eye and hair colour, I look pretty much identical to my sister. She's probably taller then I am, but who isn't. I'm only four miles away now, I wonder if they now I'm coming, I'm sure they must. The little one would have seen it. I pushed my Honda Interceptor as fast it would go. I took the drive too fast, almost flipping it side ways. I coat it before anything bad happened, maybe I should slow down? Nah, what's the worst that could happen to me? Nothing! Hah! I continued down the drive, going a little bit slower, but not by much. Then I saw it, the huge terrifying wolf. I saw me, it had to of smelled me, yet it didn't attack, why? I didn't want to find out, so I continued, when I got to the beautiful house. There was the boy, sitting on the steps again, he didn't look to happy.

"Hi," I said shyly, getting off of my bike. "I'm looking for Bella? Bella Swan? Do I have the right place?" He was gone in a flash, and back with two other people. Alice, the little see'er, and Jasper, an empath, amazing.

"Can you get a reading on her, Jasper?" Edward whispered to Jasper.

"Not really." He answered, I was pleased by this that meant the shield was working.

"Hello? Still waiting." I answered, a little more rudely then needed but I was becoming annoyed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Edward demanded.

"You already know the answer to those questions, Edward. You can tell Jasper that his little gift won't work on me, yours either." I said smugly.

"Sahara?" I smelt her before I saw her.

"BELLA!" I screamed, trying to peer around her bodyguards. "Is that you?"

"Bella, don't get to close to her. We can't us our abilities on her, we don't know what she capable of." Edward whispered, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"I'm not here to hurt her, dumb ass. If I wanted to do that I would have already." I spoke, a smug smile on my face.

"Sahara, don't speak to my husband like that. Why are you here?" Bella asked, coming into full view.

"I came to help, and to see you. I've missed you, so much. You're so gorgeous! I can't believe I'm related to you!" I joked, bringing a smile across her face.

"How are your eyes still that amazing colour? How does your heart still beat? Why can my husband not hear your thoughts?"

"I'm like your child. I know, but mom and dad are both human how can that be! We do you think you never met grandpa, or why you used to get sick at the smell of blood? Grandpa was a vampire, he's relationship with Grand was a lot like yours and Edwards. They had mom, but she was pure human, unlike Renesmee, but the vampire gene hidden in her DNA. Until I was born, Grandpa took me from the hospital, trying to protect you, Charlie, and Rene. I'm sorry, for having to put you threw that, but I don't have to hide from you anymore. As for your last question, they can't know, but I can tell you, if you promise you won't tell them."

"I promise." She whispered. So I grabbed her hand, forcing as much of the knowledge of my gift into her mind.

"It won't work." Edward said smugly.

"Watch it." I responded, and let go of her hand.

"That was incredible."

"Can I stay with you Bella? Please?" I begged.

"OF COURSE!" Alice shouted, running up to me, tackling me to the groung.

"We'll be great friends."


End file.
